Choices
by Fox of Light
Summary: A DannySam one-shot fic.....I can't really think of a summary for this story. And a warning, it might be stupid.


Fox of Light: Um....a one-shot Danny Phantom fic! Hope ya like it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
**Choices**  
  
Danny walked down the halls of Casper High, watching girls swoon over him, wishing that he would ask them out. It amazed him to see girls this interested in him, especially since he felt that just yesterday, he was a shrimpy freshmen being shoved in his locker, and was abused by girls. Now he was a junior. He had grown quite a lot the past couple of years and was quite muscular.  
  
Although he now could basically choose any popular girl in school to be his girlfriend, the one he had his eye on wasn't so popular. Her charming personality had already won his heart years ago. To him, she had silky midnight hair, beautiful violet eyes and a soft pale face. This girl also happened to be his best friend, Sam.  
  
There was just one class left in the day, one class between Danny and his study date with Sam. Just one class between him and admitting to her the fact that he is in love with her. Of course he said that every time he was going to have a study date with her, but ended up chickening out, but how was today different? Today was different because of something Jazz told him.  
  
Normally whatever Jazz told him didn't bother him, but today it did. And this is what happened that morning.........  
  
"So little brother, have you told Sam your feelings yet?" asked the nosy red-headed girl.  
  
"No....not yet," Danny mumbled.  
  
"You will tell her today!" Jazz commanded.  
  
"I will? You can't tell me what I will and will not do with my love life," Danny snapped at Jazz.  
  
Jazz went to the book shelf and pulled out a photo album and opened it up. "Oh, this picture with the baby carrot up your nose is so cute!"  
  
The dark haired boy snatched the photo album from his sister. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, I would. I'm sure Sam would think you were so adorable when you were a baby, just like did. Of course now you're a smelly monkey, but from what I've seen, girls like those types."  
  
So basically Danny had a choice, face rejection, or face humiliation. He thought of the consequences for both. If rejected, he would still have a bunch of girls lining up to be his girlfriend, if humiliated, he may be picked on again, just like his freshmen year. So he decided he'd rather face rejection, which was a decision that only took him five seconds to make.  
  
Now in his last class, he was once again deciding what to face. He was now afraid of being rejected. He had been rejected before, but that was only by girls who he just had crushes on. The thought of being rejected by Sam truly hurt him. He didn't have a crush on her, he was in love with her.  
  
His last hour class went by so fast that he still hadn't decided. He went to his locker, where he had found Sam. Together they walked from school to his house.  
  
The duo entered the house. They went up the stairs to his room, where the two found a note on his door -  
  
_Do, or else!_  
  
To the average person, the note would have confused them. To Danny it made perfect sense. He tore the note off his door, crumbled it up and threw it in the garbage inside his room.  
  
"What was that note about?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh, the note? Ha ha, oh......nothing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
For two hours, Danny and Sam did homework together, and Danny never got enough courage to tell her how he felt. He knew that Jazz's super older sister powers would know that he didn't confess his love just by reading the look on Sam's face.  
  
"Bye Danny, see you tomorrow," Sam said, leaving the room.  
  
"Bye."  
  
He waited before he heard Sam go down the staircase before he popped his head out of the door. He saw Jazz hand Sam the photo album and gulped. He knew that as of seven thirty a.m. tomorrow, he would be once again considered a loser at Casper High.  
  
Danny flopped back on his bed waiting for Sam to leave the house. He started to doze off, when he suddenly heard a high pitched squeal. The raven haired boy ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Sam holding up a picture chanting 'How cute!' over and over again. She saw Danny standing there in front of the living room and ran to him with the picture still in her hand.  
  
"Oh my god, Danny! You never told me that you were so cute as a baby!?" Sam practically screamed in his face.  
  
"Um, well because guys really don't like to admit that they're cute and adorable," Danny replied.  
  
"Oh, I guess that's a good reason."  
  
The two of them stood there in front of each other, doing everything to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Um, Sam?"  
  
"Yes, Danny?"  
  
"I.....um.....never mind."  
  
Jazz got up from the couch and stood by the duo. "Let's make this simple. Danny told me that he loves Sam, Sam told me that she loves Danny. Oh my! Danny loves Sam and Sam loves Danny! Kiss already!"  
  
Danny looked at his sister dumbfounded. "How did you know that Sa-" Danny was cut off by Sam pressing her lips against his. Jazz left the room to let her little brother and his knew girlfriend make out.  
  
Jazz smiled. "Big sisters are always looking out for their little brothers."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Fox of Light: I'm not sure wether to classify this fic under cute.....or just plain stupid. At least it's another Danny/Sam pairing.  
  
Fox of Light, signing out. 


End file.
